1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an under view mirror apparatus for a vehicle which is disposed on a rear portion of the vehicle for the purpose of securing and advancing the visibility in the rear portion of the vehicle. Furthermore, this invention relates to an under view mirror apparatus for a vehicle which can be selectively operated either in an unoperational condition in which the apparatus is stored in a deflecter disposed on the rear portion of the vehicle or an operational condition in which the apparatus projects out from the deflecter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional under view mirror apparatus for a vehicle is shown in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 1127430. The under view mirror apparatus comprises a mirror structure, a first operating mechanism, a second operating mechanism and a driving mechanism which drives the first operating mechanism. One of the first operating mechanism and the second operating mechanism is disposed on one side of the mirror structure and the other is disposed on the other side of the mirror structure. The first operating mechanism and the second operating mechanism each includes a belt pulley, a link and a timing belt. The mirror structure is disposed on a deflector through the first operating mechanism and the second operating mechanism. The second operating mechanism is operated by the operation of the first operating mechanism through the mirror structure. The mirror structure is selectively operated either in an unoperational condition in which the mirror structure is stored in a concave portion of the deflector or an operational condition in which the apparatus projects out from the concave portion of the deflector. The mirror structure comprises a convex mirror which reflects the rear and lower portions of the vehicle.
However, the conventional under mirror apparatus supports the mirror structure and transmits the driving torque to the link by the belt pulley and the timing belt. Therefore, the mirror structure is not supported in a steady manner. Also, the mirror structure is not able to be moved smoothly and often inclines when the mirror structure is moved because of slack in the timing belt. Consequently, the mirror structure often interferes with the deflector in the unoperational condition and the under view mirror apparatus sometimes cannot provide visibility.